


Raging Storm

by Glimmjoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Peter was an easy-going guy.That was until he experienced a truly angry Peter Quill.So when, only five minutes into the battle to which Thor had teleported them into, a cold shudder ran down his back, his thoughts were along the lines of 'Oh Fuck'.





	Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.  
> I won't write something for Silvester (New Year), but I'm working on my time travel story for those of you who read it.
> 
> Glimmjoy

Peter was an easy-going guy.

Seriously, when they first met Rocket hadn't believed that that was supposed to be someone from Yondu's Ravager crew, wich had a rather harsh reputation.

His character traits made him just so morally good, it was a wonder he survived his childhood amongst selfish space pirates.

 

First of all he cared.

 

He placed sentimental value on objects, a thing that made you vulnerable (they had just escaped a said to be unescapable prison and he had gone back in for a WALKEMAN).

He cared about people too (he saved Gamora from Drax, not even knowing if she would stab him in the back later – a likely possibility at that point of time).

 

Secondly he felt a selfless responsibility that Rocket hadn't seen in anyone else, other than the blond human (Peter managed to drag two bounty hunters, the most stubborn man alive, an assassin, that was also a the former adoptive daughter of a mad, evil overlord and a whole Ravager crew, who, other than Drax, were more likely to run than to fight, on a mission against a madman with an Infinity Stone, who wanted to destroy the whole Galaxy to _**save**_ said Galaxy – enough said)

 

Peter wasn't exactly a saint. After all he still stole and he still killed; but fuck, the kid couldn't even hold a grudge. He forgave much to easily.

 

When Yondu sacrificed himself for Peter some confusion about how he had survived the Ravagers lifted, but it was still a puzzle to Rocket, how, with a life like Peter's, the boy could have turned out like this.

 

That was until he experienced a truly angry Peter Quill.

 

It had been a difficult week for them, only two months after the whole Ego-fiasco. Seven exhausting jobs and no room for sleep left their temper short, so when their client invited them to stay the night they accepted. A thing they didn't normally do since they didn't trust strangers and the Milano was usually more than enough.

The people of the planet were a race rather similar in culture, language and physical traits to the humans and their rich hosts were a family that looked down on anyone else. The whole evening they had to listen to insults Rocket was too tired to properly figure out.

A rather sudden silence drew him out of his daze and he needed about ten seconds to work through the last sentence and realize that they had just called Peter's mother a whore.

 

Peter completely flipped.

 

Now normally when Peter got into an argument with someone it was loud and over the top. If you weren't annoyed or exasperated, you couldn't help but find it funny with all the stupid things Peter said.

 

This was completely different.

 

Peter proceeded to decimate the whole family without touching them or any weapon once. Just with words.

It was calm, cruel and icy-cold.

 

After the ordeal they left, got a wink of sleep, and the next day everything was fine again; but Rocket swore that night he would never anger Peter to that degree. 'cause all the anger of every evil overlord – past, present and future – couldn't hold a candle to Peter's scariness.

 

So when, only five minutes into the battle to which Thor had teleported them into, a cold shudder ran down his back, his thoughts were along the lines of 'Oh Fuck'.

 

Five minutes later he fought back to back with the guys that knew Thor, what did the god call them? The Avengers?

 

Suddenly, two meters away from them, a portal opened. Peter stepped through, face calm and cruel, icy rage in his eyes.

 

Behind him, a save distance away (a useless effort in his opinion, since no distance was safe once you angered Peter Quill) other people came through.

Drax, Mantis and Nebula he knew, but there were also a golden-red armor and someone in a blue-red one and a man in a tunic with a red cloak draped over his shoulders.

 

Gamora was the only one missing.

 

Did they split up again?

He didn't have time to consider it, Peter's presence demanded the whole battlefields attention. The fighting stopped and all eyes lay on him. Peter spoke in a voice that somehow managed to be heard by everyone.

“Thanos is dead. It is in your best interest to stand down. You won't get a second chance.”

 

The things they had battled were to dim to recognize their death when it stared them into the face and attacked.

 

It became a complete massacre.

 

The group that came with Peter carefully picked their way over to them, wide eyes on what they could see of Peter's movements.

They didn't bother greeting each other.

“Tony. What is going on? Who are these people?”, someone asked.

The golden-red armor lifted its mask. The man underneath was older than Peter, somewhere in his 40s, with dark eyes and brown hair. He looked tired and shaken.

“Don't really know, Cap. Thanos creepy kids kidnapped him”, he pointed at the man with the red cloak, “for the Infinity Stone. The kid and I followed them, saved him and decided to take the fight to Thanos instead of turning Earth into a battlefield.”

His eyes, which had strayed to their group during his story snapped back to Peter.

“Once there we met these guys. Hadn't really time for introductions.”

The red-cloaked man cut smoothly in.

“These three here are Drax, Mantis and Nebula”, he pointed at them, “and those two standing with Thor”, his gaze swiveled to them, “are Rocket and Groot. Their last two team-members are Gamora and Peter, also called Star-Lord. Together they were named the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“How...?”

“14 000 605”, the man replied, as if that explained anything. For the people that came with Peter it seemingly did.

“Anyway, we devised a plan and fought Thanos with it. We did pretty good. We just tried to take his gauntlet, where he kept the Infinity Stones, off, while...Mantis kept him sleepy, when...”

He paused and threw an uneasy glance at them. They were silent. Only the fighting in the background could be heard.

Rocket got it. That was were Peter had lost it.

What he wanted to know was why. And where the hell was Gamora?

Nebula, always the efficient one, answered, but even her voice had an unsettled tone. A cold shudder ran down his back.

“Thanos had the Soul Stone when we fought him. He had take Gamora with him to retrieve it and...he came back without her.”

The words sent ice through his veins. Suddenly he felt as if all the noises came through a long tunnel; distant and warped.

That was impossible. What Nebula suggested...

No, it _was_ true. Peter wouldn't be this furious if it wasn't.

God, they hadn't lost anyone since Yondu. And Gamora...

“So, that's why he's so angry.”, he whispered. Everyone heard him in the silence.

 

Wait...

 

Silence?

 

Rocket whirled around to search for Peter. It was stupid to take his eyes of a furious Star-Lord, let alone forget about him.

He didn't know if he should be relieved when he saw their leader standing between corpses. He certainly became worried when Peter just continued to stand there, his face blank.

Rocket took a deep breath. He knew that their only chance would be now.

“Let's go, guys!” It was evident what he meant.

“Wait”, someone held him back. A woman had spoken this time.

“Is it really wise to go to him?”

He looked over his shoulder.

“Haven't got a clue. It's only the second time I've ever seen Peter like this and last time it was only half as bad and we had Gamora”

(He wished she was here).

“But...We are his team, his family. If we can't reach him, nobody can.”

With that they, the Guardians of the Galaxy, made their way to Peter.

 

Rocket had spoken the truth. He didn't know how to approach this situation. They would have to make it up as they went.

 

Peter looked like he wasn't really aware of his surroundings, but who knew. He sure didn't want to startle him.

“Hey, Star-Munch” he called out softly. The others got his intention and greeted their leader in their own unique way.

“Friend Quill”

“Peter”

“I am Groot”

That's why he loved his family so much. They may bicker and argue, but they always knew what to do when it counted (at least most of the time).

They didn't say anything more, just stood with the human.

Peter was the one to break the silence.

“I miss her.”, his voice broke multiple times.

“Yeah, me too.” Rocket replied instantly.

“I am Groot.”

“We all do.”

 

And finally, Peter let himself break down and cried.

 


End file.
